Annoyed Unknown AAUL 2
by Wrenna
Summary: UPDATED CH 6! RobRav. Second portion of Annoyed Aquaintances, Unknown Lovers. Starts somewhat after where the first half left off. Sum: Robin ends up staying with BB and Rav, Rob and Rav meet online and start a relationship not knowing who they are or
1. Chapter 1

Annoyed Unknown

A.A, U.L. - Part Two.

by Wrenna.

(i shortend the title this time around, the original is kinda long, and i don't feel like typing it anymore. this is the second portion, starting four weeks after.)

'Ello. Well..Finally I've written something for this. It's been a long time, I know. But stuff happens. And I lost all interest in writing anything. Which is why this chapter may be crap, also why it's short. I wanted to get something, anything written, to kinda of push through this 'writer's block', and this is what came about. I haven't gotten into the flow yet. But I have started the second chapter. But I promise nothing. (Ask Nate Sindel.. my promises to write anything never come through, so I refuse to promise speedy updates.)

Er... I really don't know anything about the mating rituals and habits or Tarantula's, so forgive me for this chapter, if any of you do.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans or anything that belongs to D.C. Comics. I just own this crappy plot and Shayla.

Warning: Swearing and stuff.

(I just got an urge to write a Beast Boy/Terra Fic...that I think I seriously wanna write... please shoot me!)

On with the show...

Chapter One.

* * *

The rustle of sheets. The scratch of pen against paper. The hard beat of yet another rock ballad played softly from a near by radio. These were the only sounds that floated about the room, as it's occupant shifted her body beneath the cooled bedding.

With another quick movement, the girl propped herself against the pillow laden headboard. The soft circle of light that had illuminated most of her form, now dimly lit only her hands and lap. Her face and torso hidden in shadow as she lifted her knees and braced her open diary against them. Her right hand, still holding the pen, raised to swipe a stray lock of violet colored hair from her eyes before replacing it against the blank page.

_Diary o' Mine..._

_I've seem to have left you hanging with the cliffiest of cliffhangers._

_ The reveal... The shock.._

_The Evilest of waits to find out.. 'What happens next?' But honestly.. would I be me..If I didn't make you sweat just a little?_

_ Dear, dear Diary.. haven't we learned yet?.. But do not fret! _

_The story isn't over. Not in the least._

_ I know what you're thinking.. begging to ask.. _

_What happened after the party?_

_ A lot my friend, a lot._

_'Vague' you're saying. But your power is compelling me... _

_ Possessing me..._

_ To continue._

_ Should I?_

_I've shared so much already. And it would be rude of me NOT to finish.. and I DO love being rude..._

_ But where to continue.. Where I left off is a good start, you're thinking._

_ Now... Don't let this frightened you.._

_ But I do believe I agree with you, Diary dear._

_ ...But that aside..._

_Shall we..?_

* * *

A new day had dawned, bright and crisp. A beautiful start to another weekend for the people nestled away under the Logan's roof. From the dark and dreary basement, small red numbers soundlessly shifted from their place at '8:59' to '9:00'. The buzz of an alarm that accompanied the shift of those numbers shattered the quiet calm that had settled into the room overnight. The abruptness of it startled the petite girl, laying near the clock, out of her peaceful slumber with a very "Un-lady" like snort.

Her pale hand reached out and groped aimlessly through the air, seeking out to stop the noise. Knuckles bumped against the corner of the night stand. A sharp pain earned a gasp from her, pale lids lifted from the blue orbs crossed beneath. The buzz still sounded. A faint scraping began in the background, going unheard by the ears across the room.

_' Noise..annoying...' _The girl shifted her body towards the buzzing, Eyes opening in a lazy-tired motion and focused in on the clock. Her arm lifted to it, her hand once again seeking it out, this time it met with success. The noise stopped just as suddenly as it began. A small smile of triumph graced her lips. Her tongue moved against the dryness of her mouth. A groan of disgust emerged from her throat when her awaken tastebuds registered the flavor of 'Morning Breath'.

Raven flipped herself back on to her back, the room returning to it's blissful silence. Her eyes blinked ever so often as her body and mind slowly came awake. Raven kicked her bedding away. With a large yawn, she arched her back off the bed and stretched her body out. Closing her mouth and lowering herself back to the mattress, she widen her eyelids for a second and let the sounds of the morning settle in around her.

...The sound of feet moving over hardwood floors, the clank of cookware against counter tops...

_' It's been what?... Fours weeks since the party? Yeah. Four. Sounds about right.' _She thought to herself.

...A faucet turned on above stairs. More feet moved across the flooring. Voices became audible, but muffled as the other occupants of the house gathered in the kitchen...

_' That night was... interesting.' _Raven sighed and gazed up at her ceiling. _' I'm still digesting the fact that it was Robin. How many dates have we been on now?' _Another smile appeared on her face as she thought this.

...A chair scraped across the floor. A door opened and closed. A woman's light laugh sounded. Male voices joined with it...

Raven absently rubbed her fingers over her lips as Robin's laugh seeped through her ceiling. It was obvious that her family and boyfriend were in the kitchen, most likely making breakfast. _' Boyfriend..Robin..' _Raven sighed in a dreamy manner before shaking her head. _' Dear Lucifer! I'm turning into a... a... Dammit! I'm turning into Kori!' _Raven groaned and turned onto her side. _' Fawning over my boyfriend! What's the world coming to!' _She grinned widely before stifling a yawn.

...Voices grew louder. More chairs moved. Again, a faint scraping sounded into Raven's bedroom, this one a little louder and..closer..then the others...

_' I should get out of bed.. but it's so cozy and -'_ Raven lifted her head from her pillow quickly, her body going stiff as her eyes darted around the darken room.

_' What was that noise?' _Her hands sought out the desk lamp by the clock and clicked it on. The darkness melted away. Nothing looked out of order, but that didn't mean anything was wrong, especially with her cousin around. Slowly she sat herself up. Ears straining to catch whatever that noise was and possibly where it was.

Seconds ticked away as she waited. But in the way of things, the mysterious noise disappeared. Raven rolled her eyes and began to slide her legs off the bed. _' Going crazy in our young age, are we Raven?' _Her mind questioned.

"Most likely, now- " Her reply to, well, herself was cut off by the light noise that had her chatting among herself in the first place.

"What the - " Raven's eyes roamed over her room. The scraping grew a bit louder, followed this time by what seemed to be a scuttling sound. Raven hopped off her bed and moved to the middle of the room. She turned in a tight circle, her brows bowed in concentration, zeroing in on it's location.

Her gazed stopped on the table across the room first. Her body followed secondly, slowly, her eyes narrowed at the objects set upon it.

Tanks. Fish tanks. Three of them.

Raven took a deep breath. Exhaled. Then rushed across the room. Her hands made quick work of turning the over head lamps on. Her eyes widen. A deep groan rumbled from her throat.

The three tanks sat in front of her. The plastic lids still intact. The name plates affixed to the glass fronts still gleamed in the light, proudly announcing - "Azarath", "Metrion", and "Zinthos" - as the names of the creatures within.

All was well... except for the newly hatched tarantula babies that were scuttling and scraping about the terrain in Azarath's AND Metrion's tanks. The two females of the trio.

_'Correction Raven, the two Mothers of the trio now.' _Her mind chirped.

"I knew it!" She growled out. "I fucking knew it!"

Raven tapped lightly against the glass of Azarath's tank and sighed heavily. Her hand fell away and turned into a fist. Her eyes drifted to her bedroom door. Then the ceiling.

Outside her room was a hallway. Then a staircase. Stairs that led to a kitchen. A kitchen that was occupied by her family. A family that birthed a boy. A boy that was currently laughing at jokes he read to his friend, unaware that his cousin was about to show him how much she loved and adored him.

Raven took a deep breath before letting loose a sentence that echoed through that house and let everyone within know that the fun was about to begin.

"GARFIELD! You Better Start Running NOW!"

* * *

The happenings within the Logan's kitchen was a normal affair that morning. Mrs. Logan had moved around the large white room, preparing the food and utensils for breakfast. Mr. Logan moved himself outside the house and down the walkway to retrieve the morning paper. Garfield had stumbled his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Their houseguest, one Richard Greyson, followed closely behind, a little more chipper then his friend.

Mrs. Logan turned toward the boys as they settled at the kitchen table. Pans heated on the burners behind her as she mixed batter for the pancakes.

"Morning boys." She greeted them with a smile.

"Mor'gg 'Om" Gar yawned out.

" Good morning, Mrs. Logan." Robin replied and stretched his legs out under the table.

Mrs. Logan smiled and shook her head lightly. " Robin, dear, you can call me Zoe, ya know."

Robin gave her a firm nod in reply. Zoe turned to poor the batter into the awaiting pan, knowing he would call her 'Mrs. Logan' anyway. She respected his kind manners, but man, did it make her feel old. She sighed.

From the main hallway, the front door opened and was swung closed. Mr. Logan, still donned in his pajamas and robe, glided into the kitchen, paper in hand. He sent a smile to his wife and took a seat with the boys. After the three males greeted each other with strong manly nods and grunts, Mr.Logan quickly dispatched the paper into several sections. Business for himself, Comics for Gar, Sports for Robin, and Culinary Arts for his wife.

The morning continued on. Mrs.Logan puttered around the kitchen, various sounds of cooking - sizzling of bacon, clanks of cookware against counters - followed in her wake. From the table, the three males shifted through their papers, sharing tidbits of information or laughing at the jokes that Gar shared from his section.

It was turning out to be a beautiful morning. Comfortable. Relaxing. That was until Raven's battle cry rang through the house.

"GARFIELD! You better start running, NOW!"

Everything in the kitchen stilled. Time seemed to freeze, a full second ticked away on the clock, and the spell was broken by a loud 'gulp'. Eyes turned to Gar.

_' Deja' Vu or What!' _Was his only thought as he gulped again and shifted his gaze to the basement door.

Zoe gave a knowing sigh and turned back to her cooking. Mr.Logan, Bob, gave his son a light shake of his head before snapping his paper stiff, to finish the article he started. Robin sat straighter in his seat, an echo of a smile curved his lips. His pulse sped up a notch in anticipation of seeing Raven, even though her arrival meant lots of noise and pain. For Gar, anyway.

Yes. It was a beautiful morning.

Garfield twitched. His mind zooming through his every waking moment over the last week or so, desperately seeking what prank he might have pulled over on Raven.

From the basement door, the echoes of Raven's feet stomping up the stairs were heard. Gar tried to gulp again, but his throat refused to work. His eyes blinked impossibly wide as the near by door was thrown open.

Raven puffed a stray lock of hair from her vision, which was locked into a glare at her cousin. Slowly she moved forward, only to stop a few feet away from her 'prey', to lean against the tiled island; her aunt was placing a few dishes of food onto it's surface.

Gar blinked and winced as a memory of a killer wedgie visited upon him. He double-gulped.

Raven huffed out a deep and long breath. "Do you remember an incident a few weeks ago..." She began slowly, clearly, her gaze firmly set on Gar. "When you decided to remove a certain trio of tarantula's from my room?" She questioned.

Bob lifted his hazel eyes from the newspaper to his niece, slightly interested. Robin's focus had been glued to the violet-haired girl since she slammed into the room. Zoe grinned and moved the finished meal to the table.

Gar was scared.

"Do you?" Raven repeated.

Gar nodded dumbly.

"What ...exactly did you do with them?" She crossed her arms and raised a perfectly groomed brow.

Zoe took her seat and scooped food onto her plate, her husband following suit. Robin glance at it, but decided to wait.

Gar whispered out an answer. "Nuthin'".

Raven raised both brows. "You wouldn't...Lie.. to me, would you?"

Gar started to nod his head in a 'Yes' motion, but caught himself, and quickly shook his head side to side. "N-no, Nev-er". He stuttered.

Raven sighed and rubbed a hand over her eyes. _'It's too early for this!' _She lifted her eyes back to Gar. She watched his Adam's Apple bob a few times before his mouth opened to speak.

His voice broke and squeak a bit.

"I , uh, maybe, um, uh, have let them out of the traveling tanks and stuff."

Raven titled her head back, sighed, rolled her eyes at the ceiling and looked back at Gar.

"No shit." She drawled.

She moved to the table and flopped into the chair across from Robin. Her hands moved in haste to fill her plate with food. Robin did the same. Zoe and Bob sent each other knowing glances. Gar made a noise that sounded like an 'Eep!' as he pushed his chair back an inch.

"Rae?" He asked.

She turned her head toward him. "What?"

"Aren't you gonna kill me now?"

"After I eat, I think."

Gar nodded.

Minutes passed, Food rapidly disappeared. Silverware tinkled against dishware.

Raven swallowed her last bite of bacon and cleared her throat.

"By the way Gar, there happens to be two tanks full of tarantula babies downstairs." She set a glare on Gar.

Within five seconds, Gar had jumped away from the table - his chair landed on the floor with a thump - and darted for the staircase, squealing at the top of his lungs. Raven was on his heels, a sadistic grin firm in place.

Laughing followed in their wake from the kitchen table.


	2. Chapter 2

Annoyed Unknown.

By Wrenna.

Chapter Two.

(AN - Well Here's chapter two. I spent about 6 days just staring blankly at a piece of paper trying to figure out something to write. Nothing came. But oddly enough, while watching a "Dog the Bounty Hunter" marathon, the story just started spewing forth. And took me like two days to write it. There's quite a bit of Rob/Rav mush in this chapter. I'm trying to make up for the lack of it in the last half of the story. But I'll try not to make the overall story entirely too mushy.

I'm going to try, TRY, to update at least once a week. But as I've said before, I'll make no promises. I apologize for any typos and grammar mistakes. It happens.

Oh, someone asked why I rated this M... well, I never actually know what I'll be writing until it's written, and it may not fit well with the youngins, so I rather be safe then sorry. Er, also, I believe certain writing styles aren't allowed anymore. I'm not sure if the 'Instant Message' kind are, but guess I'll find out if my account disappears, eh... anyways, enough rambling...)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. The characters of Moon/Moonfire and Sun/Sunfire belong to Nate Sindel and I hope he doesn't mind me using them again. Shayla belongs to me, but she won't be around for a little while longer. (side note- the IM's are not real by any means, I just wrote them up, cuz well, it's what the story was suppose to mainly be about, but I did a half-ass job at that.) Oh, and I don't own X-Men.

* * *

The rest of the morning proceeded on without anymore hick-ups. Everyone went on with their daily routines. Raven showered and dressed while Gar laid curled in a ball on his bed, bruises taking form in some very uncomfortable places. 

By late afternoon everyone had settled comfortably into the living room. Mr.Logan leaned back into his recliner chair, ankles crossed on the raised foot-rest and nose deep into his weekend paper. Mrs.Logan sat on the end of the couch closest to her husband, legs curled under her, hands working away at yet another Silver and Turquoise piece of jewelry.

Garfield laid stretched out, also on the couch, his head rested upon his left arm, eyes glued to the t.v. screen and toes absently tapping against his mother's leg. A coffee table had been moved to the other side of the room, allowing Robin and Raven to lay on the floor. Surrounded by floor and other random pillows, Robin laid on his back, horizontal to the couch, head cloned in Gar's position, eyes moving from the t.v. to Raven's face. Raven was vertical to Robin, her head resting on his belly and her right arm lain across his lap, her hand held firmly within his grasp.

The three teens were wrapped up in the movie that was currently playing. Normally Raven wouldn't be caught dead watching anything from this Genre, but she found the story about 'Mutants' trying to find their place in the world endearing.

"Wolverine is so cool, dude. He gets all the babes! Just like me!" A green-haired Gar commented with his special brand of confidence from his place on the sofa. Though he had not been too happy about the prank Raven pulled over him weeks before, he had grown to like the green hair and decided to keep it.

His mother smiled lightly as his father puffed out his chest in pride, thinking - ' That's my boy, taking after the old man!'

Raven snorted however. "What 'babes' would those be? Gizmo's Girl-bots?"

"No! ...Wait... NO! Besides, girls love the Beast!"

Robin chuckled at this, but refrained from making any comments. Raven grabbed the nearest pillow, turned and threw it at Gar's head. The 'Dark Lady', as Victor coined her, laughed at her cousin's shocked expression. Quickly his face began to turn red at yet again being abused by his cousin. Raven only laughed harder.

"Was the Beast hurt by the wittle pillow?" She questioned, her torso now completely draped over Robin's belly.

Not that he minded. Nope. Not at all.

Gar sputtered angrily. Jumping up into a sitting position, he braced a large floor pillow before himself and glared at the girl in front of him.

"Mom! Get my back, Raven's asked for it!" He stated bravely.

Before any of them could really process his claim, Gar was already diving across the small space between the couch and the couple on the floor, aiming for Raven.

"YAH!" He cried.

"Sweet Luci-"

"Gar, Bud-"

Raven tried to back away, Robin tried to sit up and move away. But it was too late. With a chorus of grunts and groans, Gar plowed squarely into Raven, the pillow wedged between them. His knees, however, landed painfully into Robin's gut. Robin gasped out a loud curse and punched Gar's thigh.

Gar screamed and loosened his hold on Raven, whose own cursing was muffled under the pillow. Robin punched again and began to kick his way out from underneath Gar's legs. Gar's thigh muscle cramped causing him to bite into his pillow to keep from screaming out again. Raven shoved him away, glared, grabbed another pillow, and took great pleasure in beating her cousin with it.

Mrs. Logan shifted into a more comfortable position before lifting her work-in-progress before her, turning it this way and that, taking in the details. Mr. Logan turned the page of his paper, snapping it stiff.

Zoe glanced over at the teens fighting on the floor briefly before bending over her work again. "Bob, dear, I was thinking about ordering out tonight?"

Bob nodded and sent his wife a wide smile. "Sounds great, hon." She returned the smile.

"Mom! My back, you traitor! MOM! Mommy!"

* * *

The door closed with a small 'click' behind Raven. She sighed pleasantly and took in her surroundings. Computer desk to the right-hand side, closet door, Coffin, table with her Pets on it, T.V. with all the trimmings, then her bed to the left-hand side. The walls were paints in a wave-like swirl of black, blues, and purples. The carpet was black and plush. 

Raven stretched her arms over her head and yawned. Her eyes took in the time from the clock on her night stand. _'Almost eleven. Jinx should be on.'_

With a few quick steps, Raven was seated at her computer. After taking the mouse in hand, she clicked open her Messenger program and smiled. "Saturday night and everyone is online."

She snorted when the first Instant Message arrived.

-**DING**-

MistressOfHex: Were where you! I've been waiting for like ever!

ShadowWhisperer: Have a life much? Chill.

MistressOfHex: -Smirks- Showing dear Richard your secret treasures?

ShadowWhisperer: Perv. Now I know for sure that you're related to the Midget.

MistressOfHex: Knows one to take one...but seriously, How're things in the 'Boy Toy' department? Will I be Auntie Jinx anytime soon? -Smiles Innocently-

ShadowWhisperer: -Shakes head in wonder and questions self: Self, why did we become friends with her again?- If you must know, things are fantastic and we haven't moved beyond kissing. Hot. Heavy. Kissing. But kissing nonetheless. And you? Innocent? -Scoffs-

MistressOfHex: Yeah, well. Had a chat with Terra, we're planning a sleepover for next weekend maybe. Why I've been waiting for you. Raven person with life. What a shocker.

ShadowWhisperer: Exciting. There is this thing called a Phone. You should try to use it sometime.

MistressOfHex: How... prehistoric of you.

-**DING**-

ShadowWhisperer: Hold on Jinx.

MistressOfHex: Hurry back! I can't live without you! -Swoons-

Raven rolled her eyes and answered the new Message.

SilentNightStalker: Hello Beautiful.

ShadowWhisperer: -Blushes- Do I know you? -Grins-

SilentNightStalker: I'm Hurt! You wound me!

ShadowWhisperer: You're a tough guy. You can handle it. Hold on, I need to sneak this boy out of my room.

SilentNightStalker: What! WHAT! You're kidding right, Raven? Right? Raven?

Raven smiled at his reply. Robin on the other hand was finding himself concerned. Especially since she hadn't replied yet.

SilentNightStalker: Raven? You _are _kidding, right? Don't make me come down there!

ShadowWhisperer: -Giggles- I'm joking, chill. Why would I want to waste my time with some boy, when I could waste my time with you? And I dare you to come down here!

SilentNightStalker: -Almost had a heart attack- Why You... I think I need to trade you in for a nicer model. I have this thing called an ego, you need to stroke once in a while. -Grins sexily-

ShadowWhisperer: Be still my heart. -Strokes what she assumes is his Ego-

SilentNightStalker: Oh Baby! That's the way! Now go faster!

ShadowWhisperer: Oh dear Satan! The people I know...

-**DING**-

MistressOfHex: RAAAVVEEENNN! Wheeere are you?

ShadowWhisperer: I'm stroking Robin.

MistressOfHex: What! You Minx!

-DING-

SilentNIghtStalker: -Wiggles Eyebrows- I think your Aunt and Uncle are sleeping. I'm positive I can Ninja my way down to the basement.

ShadowWhisperer: -Thinks it over-

-**DING**-

MistressOfHex: Details woman! Give me details!

ShadowWhisperer: About?

MistressOfHex: -Drops Jaw- You're dating one of the hottest guys in school, which still boggles my mind, and you tell me you're "Stroking" him. I. Want. Details.

ShadowWhiperer: It's nice to know that you have faith in my ability to land a decent looking man.

MistressOfHex: You know what I mean!

ShadowWhisperer: Yeah, Yeah.

-**DING**-

SilentNightStalker: -Whistles and wonders why it takes women so damn long for a simple decision-

ShadowWhisperer: You have ten minutes or I'm going to sleep.

SilentNightStalker: -Eyes widened- ... Seriously?

ShadowWhisperer: Less then 10 now.

SilentNightStalker: Coming!

_...SilentNightStalker has signed off..._

-**DING**-

MistressOfHex: Raven?

ShadowWhisperer: Sorry Jinx, I need to go. -Grins- The hottest guy in school wants to sneak into my room, and I've agreed to let him.

MistressOfHex: Oh! I'm green with envy! You have a Digi-Cam, use it!

ShadowWhisperer: Down girl. Don't you have a man you should be drooling over already?

MistressOfHex: Yes...but...Please?

ShadowWhisperer: Nope. Cyas.

_...ShadowWhisperer has signed off..._

* * *

Robin nearly hopped out of his chair and could barely contain the 'WooHoo' that wanted to be screamed out in excitement. He moved swiftly across the room to the small mirror on top his dresser. He smirked and spiked his hair back into it's proper place._ 'I swear I'm acting like I've never been alone with a girl before!'_

Taking a deep breathe, he moved to his door and opened it a crack. After exhaling, he stuck his head out and looked up and down the hall. No one was out and about. He listened and nodded to himself. He could hear Gar snoring loudly from the room next door. And the parental units were tucked away in their room at the other end of the hall, far away from the stairwell. Which was practically in front of Robin.

_'Well this is the first time that my Girlfriend and I lived under the same roof.' _He mused as he tip-toed his way down the stairs. _'And this is kind of exciting.' _He smiled and ran slowly into the kitchen. _'Almost there.' _The kitchen was dark except for the small amount of light coming in through the windows above the sink. Just enough to light his way.

_'Here we go!' _Taking another deep breath, he ran across the tiled floor with his bare feet. With a small 'Thump' he came to a stop against the basement door. Looking over his shoulder, he opened the door, slid behind it and closed it, making sure it 'clicked'.

He exhaled.

_'Could I get anymore Dorkish! Pull it together Grayson!' _He walked slowly down the stairs, relaxing himself. He moved into the small hall off to the right and stopped at Raven's door. Grin in place, he leaned against the frame, crossed his ankles and tapped on the door.

--------------------------------------------------------

Raven signed offline and turned off her computer. She removed herself from the desk chair, pushed it back into it's place and took a glance around her room.

_'Good. Nothing dirty or embarrassing about.'_ She moved to her dresser and fixed her hair in the mirror above it. She straightened her pajamas - a black spaghetti-strapped tank that stated in white lettering, "Idiot! Those aren't my eyes!", and black satin bottoms.

This wasn't the first time Robin was to be in her room. Just the first time at night. When everyone else was sleeping. And didn't know. Not that they were going to..._do_...anything. Nope. They've only been together for a little over a month. Too Soon. They both agreed to take it slow. Well, minus the hot and heavy kissing sessions.

Raven sighed happily in remembrance. She blinked away the pleasant images and took in the time. _'Three minutes, Rich.'_ She walked over to the t.v stand and ran her fingers over the DVD's stored on a shelf beneath, taking out a few that caught her interest and placing them on top the player.

It's was what they usually did. Cuddled and watched movies. Or chat. But mostly cuddled.

Raven was startled out of her smile as a light 'Tap.Tap.Tap' sounded on her door. She rolled her eyes and turned to the clock. _'A minute early_.' She walked to the door and opened it.

"Eager aren't we?" She asked, taking in Robin's stance. Then his skin tight tank and his drool worthy shorts, that rode amazing low on his hips.

He smiled and nudged her aside to gain access to the room, his eyes slightly narrowed and taking in every inch visible. Raven shook her head, shut the door, and turned to watch him snoop. He had already checked under the bed and was now in her closet.

"Why hello to you too!" She snapped and crossed her arms, sitting on the edge of her bed. Robin seamed satisfied with his search and exited the closet. "Find anything of interest?" She asked.

Robin shrugged sheepishly. "I can never tell when you are actually joking with me, so." He shrugged again and sat down next to her, brushing a kiss against her cheek and whispered to her. "And hello Raven."

Raven scrunched her shoulder against her ear due to the tickling sensation his breath caused. He smiled at the action and tucked a stray lock of hair behind that same ear. Raven raised a brow at him. He chuckled, wrapped his arms around her, and pulled them both back onto the bed in a laying position, resting his chin against her shoulder.

"So?" He drawled.

"So..." She replied.

"Movies?...or.." He leaned in and kissed her jaw. "Kissing?" He grinned.

She stifled her own grin and shrugged coyly. "Maybe."

His grin widened and he slid his hand over her belly under the tank-top. Her muscles seamed to flutter under his hand and he barely heard the content sigh that breezed past her lips.

"Or other.._things_?" He whispered in her ear.

Raven bit her bottom lip and slapped his straying hand away. "Behave!"

Robin pouted but removed the hand to safer territory. Raven lifted both brows at the pout and gazed into his pale eyes. He blinked, still not fully comfortable with the their exposure, but he refused to look away. She tapped her finger against his still pouting lips and stuck the tip of her tongue out at him.

Robin suckled the pad of her finger into his mouth, causing her to gasp in surprise. He released the appendage and pulled her tighter against him. "Don't stick that out at me, unless you plan on using it!"

"Well maybe I do intend to use it!" Before Robin had a chance to grin, Raven leaned in quickly and captured his lips with her own. Robin's eyes fell closed, a groan rumbled through his throat. He pulled her even tighter against himself, chest to chest, and deepened the kiss.

Raven used her tongue until Robin thought for sure that he had died and gone to heaven.

* * *

The rest of Saturday night passed pleasantly, Robin returned to his room after an hour or so of Raven's company. Raven fell asleep with the largest smile she's ever had. Sunday came and went without problems. Gar spent most of it avoiding Raven and Robin, after the beatings he took. Though he was slightly grumpy over the fact that his best bud was helping out his girlfriend. Even though the 'Girlfriend' was his cousin, he felt a little betrayed, but one phone call from Terra had him in a googly-eyed mess and no longer caring what his friend and cousin were about. 

Monday rolled in far to fast for anyone's liking. Victor arrived to the Logan's residence early and picked up Gar and Robin. Usually Kori would ride with them, but since she and Moon had started a relationship, Kori took up Sunfire's offer to drive them both to the school.

Raven's ride, Mammoth, arrived about half-an-hour after the boys left. Raven grabbed her bag from the hall when the car horn blasted form the street. In minutes she was out the door, across the lawn and seated inside the gold and black Hummer.

Mammoth, really one Gregor McKinley, grunted his usual hello, as Raven fully settled into the back seat. Terra giggled lightly and squeezed Raven into a small hug. Raven returned it, without as much enthusiasm. Jinx turned around in the front seat, sending Raven her trademark smirk.

"Morning Buttercup!" She chirped

Raven sent her an odd look. Jinx blinked. Gizmo licked his fingers and slicked his imaginary hair back, before sprawling himself across Terra's body to smile at Raven.

"Well hello you hot delicious Honey!"

Raven sighed loudly and purposefully. _'Here we go again!' _"Shove off, Midget."

Gizmo's smile didn't falter for even a second. "Why don't you drop that zero, Robin, and get with this Hero!"

By now Terra was trying to shove him away. Raven crossed her arms and growled in annoyance. Gizmo ignored Terra's efforts, well tried to anyway. Her hands were squishing his face in all directions, and forcefully.

"I mean it babe! That barf-brain doesn't know how to treat a Lady!"

All the females present laughed. Terra pushed harder against his face. He licked her hand in retaliation. She squealed in disgust, trying to kick him. Raven shook her head and looked out the window, taking in the scenery. Jinx snorted and raised a brow at her brother.

"You? Bradley Hive? Treat a Lady well? I hadn't realized your blow-up dolls did anything other then lay there!"

Everyone laughed. Gizmo returned to his proper seat and muttered angrily to himself.

* * *

By third period, Raven's and Victor's 'Shop' Class was informed about recent changes in the "Annual Mech-Bot All-State Scholarship Challenge", that a few of this year's seniors had applied to. Instead of allowing several students from each school, as they did most years, they were only allowing a single individual or a team or two. 

The teacher also announced that Victor had been chosen for their school, and it would ultimately be his decision if he wanted to work alone or partnered. Victor pumped his fist in the air, shouting "Booyah!" Some students were disappointed at the turn of events, others were glad to not have the added pressure. Raven shrugged in indifference. She wasn't after the scholarship, but it would have been interesting.

By fourth period lunch, Robin was beat. He hadn't woken up that morning feeling great, and after a Math test first period, a History test second, and gym during third, he was worn out. He was hot and sweaty. He was tired. And boy was he hungry. As soon as the lunch bell rang, he spent the minium amount of time at his locker to switch his books, then headed straight for the cafeteria. He barely acknowledged the people around him, set his bag at his new table - His and Raven's groups of friends slowly gravitated towards one table after they were 'official'- and got into the line.

When he returned, his tray heaped full of food, almost everyone was seated, eating, and chatting away. He took his seat, next to Raven of course, and dug in. Raven snuck her hand behind his back and rubbed it in large circles. She stared on with concern, wishing to see his eyes hidden beneath his dark shades.

He looked like crap, felt it too, but relaxed under Raven's ministrations. She ate a french fry, laughed at a lewd joke, and rested her head against his shoulder. He closed his eyes and kissed her forehead.

Everyone at the table noticed and a chrous of girly "Awe's" had the couple blushing in no time flat.


	3. Chapter 3

Annoyed Unknown

By:Wrenna

AN: Long time no Updates! Eheh. Well stuff happens, what can I say. Internet problems as always, then I just lost all interest in writing. Then we were selling our house, then we weren't. Roommates moved in, then out, then back in, now moving out again. Blah.

Excuses, excuses.. I know. This chapter is small. I started it months ago and just finished it up like 5 minutes ago. It's not much, but it's something, and broke through my lack of interest and writer's block. Uh, if there's any problem..like grammer or seems like paragraphs are missing, or the like, let me know. I got that openoffice thing and I think it's eating some of my story..

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans or anything related. I do not own Sunfire or Moonfire, they are on loan from Nate Sindel. Shayla is mine. uh.. for past chapters and whatnot.. All and any 'chat script' is fake, meaning i'm not pathetic enough to have friends make screen names and talk to me as a certain character... it's all fake and from my brain..

I'd also like to send a special thanks to Chamzi and Lain-the-Fluff-Master... who sometime during the last few months said some nice things and actually made me want to write again...so thanks )

* * *

Chapter Three:

Monday faded away, as all days do. The few short days that followed proved uneventful. Mrs. Logan had taken Robin to the doctor's that Monday, worried at his haggard appearance and his voiced claim of 'Not feeling too hot'. He was diagnosed with a 24-hour Flu, which in reality, lasted 48. By Wednesday most everyone had made plans for the up-coming weekend.

Raven and the girls confirmed their idea for a sleepover, and Raven offered to host it. Mainly because Gar had finally snagged those long ago 'Promised' - bribed really- tickets to the V-Gamers Con, being held that same weekend. Terra had been a little disappointed at first, when Gar informed her that he was taking Robin along as his guest and not her. But after a bit of sulking - which ultimately led to the sleepover and quite a bit of ass-kissing from Gar - she understood and accepted the fact that he had promised to take his best bud long before they began to date.

The boys had also confirmed all their plans. The Con didn't start until Saturday, so they were to leave Friday after school. Since it was for the weekend and a good three hour drive there and back - and the only vehicle available to Robin and Gar was Robin's motorcycle - Victor told them that he would take them along with him and Shayla. Luckily they were able to get rooms in a nearby Hotel. Mr. Logan had called and rented one for Gar and Robin, which Victor was going to share with them. Shayla's parents has also rented a room for their daughter in the same hotel - however it was located on the other side of the building and three floors higher. Shayla got the not-too-subtle hint.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

By lunch period, Thursday afternoon, Gar felt down and probably a little insecure - this was his _first _girlfriend after all - about not taking Terra along. Though she was fine now, he decided to make it up to her and asked her out for a date later that night, to which she smiled grandly and agreed. When five-thirty rolled around, Mr. Logan had already taken Garfield to pick up Terra and dropped them off in a small plaza that housed the movie theater, a few eateries, and some various other shops. The young couple decided on dinner first and ate in a retro diner styled after the 50's. After they finished, Gar paid the bill, then the two walked out and down the mildly crowded sidewalk and entered the theater.

The movie was chosen quickly, a simple brainless comedy that they both enjoyed, but didn't grab their attention away from holding hands and kissing in the back of the darkened room. A little after nine, the movie was over and the two made their way outside.

Terra skipped a few steps ahead of her boyfriend, her arms thrown out toward the dark sky and inhaled the clean fresh air. She spun around, arms floating to her sides, and smiled brightly at Gar. A light pink blush crept across his face, from ear to ear. He tugged at the hair located at his nape, a small shy smile lifting the corner of his lips. Terra giggled at his shyness. She wouldn't complain or tease, she sometimes found herself in the same state around him.

She was pulled from her musings when Garfield cleared his throat and moved closer. _'Kiss Me!'_ she thought as he took a small step closer. The collective smell of various foods swirled around them on a light breeze. A large moon and twinkling stars shone brightly above them. Gar reached out his hand and lightly took hold of hers, his thumb caressing over soft skin. Terra inhaled sharply at the feel of it. The shuffle and sounds of people moving around them blurred into a hum. Gar took the last step and lifted his head to her. His nose caressed hers as his head rose higher and his lips brushed over hers with a silky-smooth touch.

They both closed their eyes at the feel and Gar deepened the kiss. 'Course they've kissed before, but this seemed different, felt different; intimate, special. When they pulled apart, a deep blush painted both of their faces. Terra squeezed his hand and shuddered out a calm, pleased sigh. Gar let out a small chuckle and rested his forehead against Terra's.

"I'll miss you this weekend" he whispered.

She nodded in agreement. "I'll miss you too, but I'll be at your house when you get back."

He grinned. "That sleepover thing?"

Terra giggled. "Yup! Disappointed you wont be able to pull a prank or sneak a pantie-raid?"

Gar pulled away with a pout. "You know it! Out of all the weekends..."

Terra swung their joined hands between them. "Awe! next time maybe." She grinned.

"If there is a next time... I doubt Raven can be any fun...and you'll never stay over again." He grumbled with an angry pout.

Terra shook her head and tugged at his hand. "Really. You're so negative about her. She isn't all that bad. I wouldn't still be friends with her this long if she was."

Gar scoffed. "You don't live with her."

"No. But have you ever thought about _trying not _to get on her bad side."

He simply turned his head away in thought and inhaled deeply. " Anyway. What do you want to do now?" he looked at his watch. "It's only a little after nine."

The blond, who was at least two inches taller then her boyfriend, looked around as she bounced on her toes a few times. "Ice cream! We can go get some and you can call your dad to come pick us up." She smiled at him and pulled him toward the shop. "That way we wont be home much after ten, and you wont be grumpy for your trip tomorrow."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Logan residence was quiet and peaceful. A first in about 18 years, mind you, and everyone within was fully enjoying it. Raven stood at the kitchen counter, stirring a hot cup of tea, the cordless phone to her private line cradled against her shoulder, the voice of her pink-haired friend ringing clear.

" Oh! Oh! Remember that party Sunfire had a few weeks ago?" Jinx asked in obvious excitement.

Raven rolled her eyes and brought the phone closer, her voice dripping in it's usual sarcastic drone. "No, Jinx! I have no idea what party you speak of!" _'Like I would forget the party Robin and I got together at... ' _She decided to keep that thought to herself.

Jinx sighed loudly. "Well! I know you know.. It's when.. yeah. Anyway! Gizmo was up to his usual deeds and recorded footage of Kitten and Larry! Naked! In bed!"

"Yes. I know about them." Raven said calmly.

"In a bed, Raven! Together! Naked!...Wait? What? You know! You knew and you didn't tell me! Your best friend!"

"Well, I had reasons." Raven took a sip of tea. The main house phone rang in the background and was quickly answered by her uncle. Raven moved to the open doorway at the basement and walked down the stairs.

"And what reasons are those? Your best friend Raven...Me!"

The 'Dark' girl sighed. "I know. But you found out anyway, so deal."

"Bitch." Jinx replied with a soft hurt voice. Raven could picture her pouting right now.

"Don't." Raven exited the small hall and entered the good-sized room that was basically a second living room/game room. Mainly it was all hers. She moved to the couch. Robin was sprawled out on it, dozing off. The TV played on some random channel. She sat herself on the couch and placed her tea on the side table.

"I promised Robin I wouldn't bring it up." She said simply. Robin jerked awake at her voice and grumbled something before settling back down, snuggling against Raven's thigh. She smiled lightly and lowered the TV's volume.

"Why'd you go and do that for?" Jinx questioned.

"Because Larry's in the mentor program and Robin is his mentor. He knows how we can be and asked if I wouldn't bring it up, only to have one of us harass him, mainly you. The boy has enough to deal with. So I agreed."

"Raven, my Raven! So soft beneath all that sarcastic eye-rolling and brow lifting."

Raven smiled and ran her fingers through Robin's sloppy hair. "Shush you!"

Jinx giggled. "Fine fine. I understand, truly. Even I can't be that heartless. _Gizmo _on the other hand..."

"Yeah. Gizmo. May have to bribe that brat." Raven winced.

"Good luck! Other than a date, or kiss, or I dunno, used panties." Raven groaned in disgust, as well as Jinx. "Nothing will keep him from showing that video. But I'll try."

"Thanks, darlin' "

"No problem, blossom!"

Raven sighed. "You need to lay off the Cartoon Network. Buttercup...Blossom.. god, I hope you don't call me Bubbles!"

"I think not. Hey! I was thinking if maybe we should invite Kori and Moon. Something different. Could be fun, talking to you and Terra can be tedious..."

"Why you... but sure, I'll find out tomorrow. A bit last minute, but hey." Raven shrugged

"Cool. Will your parental's mind?"

"Nah. Don't think so. Well, Chil', it's late and I'm tired." Raven droned in a sweet southern accent.

"I get it. Catch ya on the 'morrow."

Both girls hung up at the same time. The phone was placed next to the forgotten cup of tea. She turned back to the boy in her lap and shook his shoulder. After the third jostle of said shoulder, Robin's eyes flashed open and looked around in confusion. He blinked away the blur and focused on Raven. She patted her hand lightly on his chest.

"Go to bed."

Robin yawned and nodded in agreement. Raven followed him as far as the basement stairs, returning the kiss he placed on her lips before he jogged up the stairs and off to bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday morning ended up being a bit of a hassle. Victor came half an hour early to pick up Robin and Gar. All three were tired and grumpy, which lead to some minor scuffles as the boys packed their bags and school things into Victor's car. After a few minutes of glaring and mumbling at each other, they slapped one another on the back and laughed it off.

"Come on, let's get some grub before we go off to school." Victor ordered as he pushed his friends into the house.

Raven was already at the table eating. Mrs. Logan had also gotten up early and made a large breakfast, which she left on the table in buffet-style. The boys piled into the kitchen and literally tackled the food. By the time the feeding was over, it was time for everyone to head out. Victor offered Raven a ride, since they were there, and she accepted. Gar slipped into the front, smirking back at his cousin as she followed Robin into the back seat. She of course flipped him the bird and smiled. He shivered.

Once settled in, Robin wrapped his arm around the female next to him, and pulled her closer. He smiled down at her as she turned to look at him, and kissed the tip of her nose. She punched him in the gut playfully and scowled.

"I'll miss you this weekend." He whispered into her ear.

"You better." was her reply.

During third period Raven asked Kori, though it was last minute, if she wanted to come over for the weekend. Kori hugged her and agreed. During lunch Raven searched out Moon -who was on her way to class- and also invited her over, after letting it be known that Kori was coming. She agreed with a shrug and a firm "Sure".

The day passed quickly. After the last bell, and trips to their lockers, everyone met up in the parking lot. Some small talk was made before they started to depart. Kori and Moon left with Sunfire, with promises to be over at Raven's by that evening. Jinx waited with her boyfriend and bother, as Raven and the others saw their own boyfriends off.

Shayla made-out with Victor -even though she was going along with them- as Terra and Gar blushed and hugged. Raven rolled her eyes as the two began promising to call one another. _'It's not like you're not gonna see each other again in two days...jeez...' _She though to herself, that was of course before Robin surprised her with a hug and a breath-taking kiss that left her dizzy and threatening him to "Call me or die!".

Once the guys had loaded into the truck -along with Shayla – and were on their way, Raven sighed and went to Mammoth's own truck for a ride home.

When they arrived at her house, Mammoth gave his usual farewell greeting of "Out!". Raven, Jinx and Terra piled out of the Hummer and onto the side walk. They all waved as the vehicle pulled away. Raven pulled her bag strap higher on her shoulder and let out a long and loud sigh. This weekend was going to be a trial.

Jinx grinned, wrapped her arm around Raven's throat and tugged her closer. Raven gagged a bit and glared up at her friend. The trickster's grin grew larger before she spoke.

"Buck up, kiddo. The fun's just begun!"

Terra giggled. So did Jinx.

Raven pushed herself out of Jinx's grip and looked at the two girls. "That's what I feared." She droned before walking up the pathway and into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Annoyed Unknown - AAUL2

by Wrenna

AN- Long time, eh! To be honest, I lost all interest in this story as well as in writing. But I had an idea for a new TT fic and got all inspired to start writing this one again. So I apologize to all of you who enjoy this story and have been waiting forever. Hopefully my inspiration stays and i'll have the next chapter out before next year, ehehe.

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans or anything else own by DC Comics. I do own Shayla. Moonfire and Sunfire are owned by Nate Sindel. Warning for some language and a bit of naughty Robin.

shoutout to nate sindel, who wrote the whole kitchen scene between moon and sun. thanks )

enjoy...

* * *

"Sweet Lord in Hell! It's over...the pain..the horror!" Raven dropped various plastic bags to the ground with a heavy and overly dramatic sigh - including the back of her hand pressed to her forehead in a mock swoon - and flopped backwards onto the oversized sofa...

After arriving home from school with Jinx and Terra, they decided a trip to the mall was in order. The two girls raced up the stairs and were soon glomping Mrs. Logan and pleading to use her car. Raven stop at the phone in the kitchen, shaking her head lightly to the actions of her friends. She dialed the desired number and didn't have to wait long for it to be answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sun, it's Raven, we'll heading out now to come pick up the girls."

"Alright, I'll let them know. See you then."

"Sure." Raven replaced the receiver and gathered her friends up.

In a kitchen not far away, Sunfire and Moonfire stood, a duffel bag and sleeping bag sitting on the table. A pot of what appeared to be soup was cooking on the stove. Sunfire pushed the blonde hair out of his eyes and added a pinch of salt.

"So, you've got everything?" he asked glancing at the ingredient list on the counter, not turning around.

"Yeah," she sighed rolling her obsidian eyes.

"Sleeping bag?"

"Yes."

"PJs?"

"Yes."

"Toothbrush and toothpaste?"

"Yes."

"Clean set of clothes..."

"Yes."

"...including underwear?" an unseen smirk and eyebrow raise.

"Nate?"

"What, answer the question."

"Yes," she huffed.

"Spare glove?"

"Yes."

"Contact supplies?"

"Yes."

"Okay, now, if Jinx asks if you want to try some Mary Jane, what do you say?"

"No, and what makes you think it would be her?"

"Because I know Raven, and Tara may like to drink, but I know she doesn't smoke pot," he grabbed a spice off the rack and added some to the pot. "Just want to cover all bases. What do you say if she asks Kori the same question?"

"I say, no she doesn't."

"Good, so you have your cell phone?"

"Always."

"All right then, call me anytime you want to come home," he scooped up some of the soup in a ladle and tasted it. "Ah, yup, it's ready."

"So, you making dinner for Kara?" Moon asked, stepping forward from where she was leaning, against the island, to see what it was.

"Yeah," he pushed his hair back again as he turned the temperature of the burner down. "I asked Kori what kind of soup that she likes, she told me chicken noodle."

"Ah...you know, I've never known anyone who didn't like your cooking," she snagged the ladle from him and scooped herself up some. "Hm, it tastes a little different, did you ad something?"

"Maybe," he placed the top back on the pot. "But I'm not telling."

"I know, 'ancient Sindel secret,'" she smirked a little as she turned to her brother. "Well, she's definitely lasted much longer than everyone else, what gives, I thought you were going to be a bachelor forever?"

"Hmhm, she's different," he sighed, moving to the sink to wash his hands and the ladle. "She's different from what everyone else thinks of her, just like I'm different from what everyone thinks of me."

"Yeah, who would ever think that you were looking for an actual relationship," Moonfire rolled her eyes again.

"Exactly, she figured it out," another sigh and he hoisted himself up onto the counter, lifting his feet to lay them across the sink. "Something wrong?"

He had seen it, the tightening of her right hand around her left arm, the one with the glove; the look of pain that crossed her face. She looked up at him, the tears in her eyes were quite visible, even though she tried to blink them back. Her hand slowly pushed up her sleeve, grabbed the base of the glove, and was about to pull it off.

"Monica, don't," Sun slid off the counter and walked over to her. "Here, let me."

Reaching passed her, he opened the freezer, and pulled out an ice pack made to slide around the arm. Grabbing her arm, he slid the pack over her hand and up along her forearm. He looked up at her, and she nodded.

"How often has this been happening?"

"Not often, this is the first time in almost a month," she said, smoothing down the ice pack.

"A month? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was that important."

"I'd still like to know when it happens," he looked down at his watch. "Well, there's no time to talk now, the girls will be here soon, go tell Kori."

"Right, thanks Nate," she lowered her head a little as she went to get her stuff and inform Kori.

"What's a big brother for?" he asked rhetorically on his way to the front door.

Cooking in a steamy and warm kitchen took it's toll. Sun sailed through the front door, leaving it open and closing the screen door in it's wake. He inhaled deeply and pulled off his top, letting the gentle breeze cool him down and slid lazily into an oversized patio chair.

This was the sight the girls were greeted with then they pulled into the driveway; a scantily-clad Sunfire. Not that they minded much. They had piled out of the car and up the walkway. He of course flexed his bare chest once before pulling on a t-shirt and calling back into the house that they had arrived. He turned back to the girls. A frown flashed across his face, a hand lifted to his left shoulder and rubbed it gently, before his far-away gaze focused and he sent a smirk at the approaching trio.

Raven saw the frown and gesture and gave him a small smile. She knew about the fire that had scarred him and his sister years ago, before they moved to Jump City. How they had managed to escape the fire that not only took their home, but their parents also. It was how they decided the nicknames of Moonfire and Sunfire. Sun was hit in the shoulder by debris while protecting his little sister. A small amount had found it's way to her also and burned her hand and some of her forearm. The resulting burns looked like a sunburst and a crescent moon. Of course, Raven was one of very few people who knew this. She sighed and looked away, but not before catching Sun's wink.

"Well! Looks like God answered my prays and sent me a harem!" Sun's voice purred over them as they crowded onto the porch. Jinx and Terra did the usual - giggled.

Raven being Raven, gasped and looked around frantically. "What, where... I've always wanted to see an all male Harem!" That was followed up by the largest and cockiest of smirks she could muster. She soon found herself hanging upside-down and over his shoulder.

"You little brat! That was uncalled for!" Sun put on a scowl - even though he didn't take the comment to heart - and gave a quick smack to her ass with his free hand.

She squealed. Loudly. Jinx and Terra giggled harder. Sun let out a deep chuckle. Kori and Moon, who entered the porch just in time, tried to be discreet with the laughter but failed. Raven let out a sigh that could have been mistaken as a growl and struggled against the 'Golden God's' hold. He let her down after giving her thigh a saucy squeeze and sliding her down the front of his body. She gave him a look and firmly reminded him that she was currently off the shelf. The group joked and talked for a short while before all the girls got into the car and drove away. Sun waved them off. He had the weekend to himself and an empty house. He rubbed his hands together in the classic 'I'm making evil plans' way before making a call. Sun smiled when the other line was answered. "Kara... "

... Raven pushed herself up into a sitting position on the sofa and kicked the nearest bag. "Damn bloody mall."

"Hey...stop abusing the merchandise." Jinx moved the bags away from Raven and her feet. The rest of the girls were in similar agreement with Raven and sprawled about the room. The mall had been packed. And with Terra and Kori along they had ventured into more stores then the usual haunts of Hot Topic, Spencers and the few choice book stores. For this, Raven wasn't pleased. They had also made a stop the the local grocery store. Snacks of all kinds were bought as well as eggs and toilet paper. Jinx had plans.

Silence rang throughout the room as the girls relaxed and caught their breathe. Once they were refreshed enough they were buzzing around the room. Snacks got put aside. Bags were emptied. Music was turned on. The girls chattered, and joked, tried on clothes and new make-up. The sleep-over had begun.

* * *

_'Three hours my ass' _the light-eyed male thought to himself as steamy and hot water cascaded over his well-toned body. He pulled his head away from the fall of water long enough to scoff. Their planned drive of three hours had turned to six due to rush-hour traffic and Gar's need to stop and use a restroom. Raven would have made Gar hold it. It was a good idea and filed away for the ride back. _'Raven..' _The male turned around beneath the water and grinned when his "Lil' Robin" sprang to life at the mere thought of the Goth Queen. Especially now that his thoughts were wandering over all the times he and Raven had kissed and petted. Robin groaned and let his hand slip down to his throbbing friend.

Awhile later found him refreshed and being openly harassed. Apparently his shower went on for "girly lengths" in time according to Garfield. Victor was quick to remind Gar that if he hadn't accidently - the jury was still out on that view - dropped his milk-shake over Richard's head at the diner, he wouldn't have to shower in the first place.

Gar rolled his eyes in a way that reminded everyone that he was indeed related to Raven, before returning his attention to the video game as Robin sat next to him on the couch.

"Besides..." Robin paused long enough to smirk "Long showers are the usual result when I fantasize about your cousin."

The reaction was slow in the coming for Gar. Victor had choked on the gulp of soda he had taken and coughed and sputtered. Gar turned to Robin and cocked his head, his fingers slowing to a stop on the game controller- which led to the death of his character. He blinked. Robin smiled big. Gar's eyes widened and his mouth fell open to complete the look of total disgust before he threw himself over the couches arm to wither on the floor.

Robin chuckled as he grabbed up the dropped controller and began to play, sending a grin to Victor, who caught his breathe and was now standing. A knock sounded at the door and Victor answered it. Shayla greeted him with a kiss and moved into the room, her arm laded with catalogs. She greeted Gar - who was still doing his impression of a fish land-locked - with a raised brow before waving him off with a hand and sitting on the couch. Robin nodded his hello.

"Here they are, the events and activity books for the Con." She dropped them onto the coffee table, scooped up the top one and leafed through it.

Gar had forgotten all about Robin and his cousin and pushed Victor out of the way to get one himself. It earned him a slap on the arm from Shayla, and a punch to the shoulder from Victor.

Robin turned the game off and joined them. The next few hours were filled with many discussions about the goings on of the the Con and the games.

* * *

"OK. So tell us again why we're doing this?"

"Because."

Purple eyes scanned over the figures huddled together behind a large bush. It had been hours since they did the typical girly sleep-over thing. Though Raven would never admit out loud that she enjoyed it, she was kind of glad it was over. But now she was wondering why she was still friends with the pink-haired terror.

Of course they had all known the girl had something planned. The eggs and toilet paper confirmed it. But Jinx was a trickster and wouldn't reveal her plans, so when it was dark enough for her liking, she loaded the ammo back into plastic bags and handed each girl one. Once that was done, they gathered their coats and followed her outside. The only light available was casted from the moon, and she refused the use of flashlights. Like lambs to the slaughter, they followed her as she weaved a confusing path through backyards, sidewalks, and even over a fence, to end up about one block away from the house and huddled behind a bush.

Raven repeated her question as she, and the other three girls, eyed the house before them. Kori and Moon kept looking nervously at each other and then to Jinx. It hadn't took more then three seconds to realize whose house it was; the name SLADE hung from a plaque beneath the mailbox and again from the porch. Jinx ignored the question and babbled on.

"Isn't it great. Mr. Slade is on vacation and happens to live a block away. Perfect I'd say."

"Yeah sure, but are you sure he's still gone?' Terra asked.

"Of course he is. I think."

Raven and Terra shared a look before turning to Kori and Moon. "Give us your bags" Raven demanded, her hand making a grabby motion toward the girls.

"What!" Jinx hissed at Raven. Everyone was staring at now.

"Yeah, you're right" Raven continued "Keep the bags, it'd be too much for us." She turned away from the house and pointed down the road to the street corner that lead them back to her house. "I want you guys to go and wait there for us. That way if anything happens over here, you're far enough away to get a head start and get back to my house, got it?"

The girls nodded in agreement and didn't attempt to hide their sighs of relief. Jinx stomped a foot and turned Raven to face her.

"What are you doing!"

"Think will ya! Moon's only fifteen and Kori is..well...Kori. If by any chance this gets found out, or we get caught tonight, I'd rather us get in trouble and not drag them into it."

Jinx thought about it with much huffing and foot stomping but agreed in the end. Kori and Moon made their way to the corner and hid beside yet another bush, though they could still see the others and the house.They watched as the trio toilet papered the bushes and small trees that graced the property and giggle quietly. They also kept look-out for any approaching cars or neighbors coming out or lights being turned on. Luckily none of that had occurred, yet anyways. It was after the trio egged the yard and mailbox that things turned sour. They ran to the safety of the bush that separated the Slade's driveway from the neighbors, eggs in hand, and pelted them at the garage. At least a dozen eggs had met their death before one egg sailed through the air lower then the rest, to splat loudly against the security censor that triggered the alarm system within the house.

The girls froze and their hearts pounded as loudly as the alarm system, which they were sure everyone on the street could hear. In the time it took Raven to turn her head around and spy that Kori and Moon had already hauled ass and back around, not only had all the flood lights turned on, but lights within the house itself were turning on, in a trail that was heading, for all they could guess, straight for the front door.

They looked at one another and screamed. As the front door opened, they were out of the neighbors drive way and running down the street, their plastic bags of ammo held tightly in their hands and smashing against their bodies. They didn't stop for anything, even when they heard their disgruntled teacher bellowing out into the night about stupid kids, quitting his job and longer vacations.

The girls only stopped when they were all on Raven's front porch and greeted by the other two. After minutes of catching their breathe, looking over their shoulders and jumping to any sound that could be heard, they all fell into a fit of laughter and made their way into the house. The bags and what was left from the adventure, where tossed in the trash. It was late and after what had happened, no one was in the mood to stay up and watch movies, like planned. Everyone found their spot to sleep. Some in their sleeping bags on air mattresses and the rest on the couches. They laid there in silence, exhausted, but too hyped up to fall asleep.

"He was fucking home!" Jinx screeched and pounded her fist against the mattress beneath her.

Another fit of laughter rang out and Jinx spoke out again.

"So what should we do tomorrow night?"


	5. Chapter 5

Annoyed Unknown - AAUL2

By: Wrenna.

Disclaimer- Teen Titans and all of it's characters DO NOT Belong to me, but to DC Comics. However this plot, or lack thereof, and the character of Shayla do belong to me. Moon and Sunfire belong to Nate Sindel, a fic writer located here. Author Notes at the end of chapter...

* * *

"I want to sleep in late. Very late!" 

"Terra..when don't you ever want to sleep in late?"

Raven tossed a small pillow at the blonde. At least in her direction and was met with a giggle. Bingo! Must have hit. Raven pumped her fist in triumph and mouthed 'Yes' to herself. A quirk she picked up from her cousin over the years. There was shuffling and rustling from beside her and an lamp clicked on.

"Whoa!"

"Oh my god, it hurts!"

"Blargh!"

Another pillow was tossed. This time at Jinx, with a pleasing 'thwack' sound, that made her fall back onto her ass. Everyone had a good giggle. Sleep wasn't going to be found tonight, not that anyone seemed to mind anymore. The girls shifted and got comfortable. Jinx sat Indian-style, hugging the pillow that was chucked at her. Raven laid on her back with her arms folded under her head, Terra was sprawled out on her stomach and kicking her feet up, Moon was bundled in her blankets but facing everyone and Kori was also sitting up.

Raven let her gaze slide over the scene quickly and sighed. She remembered why she stopped attending sleep-overs so many years ago. She new this scenario..it was time to gossip..or play 'Truth or Dare' and all that bullshit. _'Greaaat' _She drawled mentally and shook her head slightly.

"Alright girlies!" Jinx sat up straighter and looked at each girl. "We have a few options. Ghost stories. Truth or Dare - a classic, both really. We can chat about boys, though that will happen anyway. Facial, manicures, pedicure, etc etc." She grinned and looked them over again. "Any other suggestions?"

Moon shrugged beneath her blanket and replied with a "Not really". Kori shrugged also, bouncing around and beaming a smile at the thought of a facial and gossip. Terra looked a little dazed, her brows furrowed, eyes unfocused and clicking a fingernail against her teeth. Jinx crossed her eyes at the unaware girl. Raven rolled on to her side.

"As long as it doesn't require me to wear anything pink, then anything will do."

Jinx turned slowly toward her friend. Devilish grin in place and a frisky glint to her eyes. "Raven my dear, Truth or Dare?"

The other girls seemed to lean in closer. Raven usually disliked these types of games. They were eager for her answer. She stuck her tongue out. "Truth"...

Hours had passed. Two at the most as the girls had gradually moved into a circle on the floor. The game of 'Truth or Dare' never really ended. The game led into conversation, that led into stories - ghost and real-life - that led back into 'T or D'. A few ghost stories were told that had Kori scared out of her wits and clinging to Moon. Not that the younger girl was complaining.

Now they found themselves at 'Truth or Dare' yet again. Raven chose truth this time also and was asked who and when her first real crush was. Her sigh was heavy as she leaned back against the couch. She shared a look with Jinx, who gave her a wink, and tossed another pillow at her before speaking.

"It was freshman year. A couple of months before Jinx and I started hanging out with the klutz over there". Terra made a face at her and Raven smiled. "His name was Rorek". Jinx, Terra and Raven sighed dreamily. Kori was a year behind, Moon two, so they waited eagerly for explanations. The other three recovered quickly. "He had these gorgeous blue eyes". _ 'Though they don't compare to Robins' _She thought to herself. In those few seconds Jinx had cut in, telling them to 'Hold on' as she hopped up and jogged out of the room. She returned quickly with a yearbook, opened it to a certain page and handed it to Kori and Moon. Pointing out Rorek. They also sighed dreamily before Moon piped up.

"Wait. There's two pictures of him". She scanned the name list and smirked, looking back at Raven. "Twins, huh? Gorgeous too".

"And that ended up being the demise of Ravens' crush". Jinx said dramatically and patted her friend's knee. "Poor girl!"

"What do you mean?" The redhead asked.

Raven sighed again and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. It was an effort but she succeeded. Jinx patted her knee again.

"Don't worry darling. I'll explain". The pink-haired devil sent a look along with that declaration that Raven could only describe as part motherly and part mischievous. It made her laugh all the same. She swept her hand out, with a smile of course, and said "Be my guest".

Everyone moved in closer to Jinx. She cleared her throat and grinned. She loved gossip, even if it was about her best friend, but she knew Raven was over it and didn't mind.

"Yeah. So twins. Hot twins at that. Rorek and Malchior. Yeah. Strange names" Jinx rolled her eyes and rambled on. "Their parents were some Medieval LARPers or something. Anyway, back to Raven. The short and sweet of it..."

Ravens cell-phone rang. Everyone paused long enough for the goth teen to retrieve the phone and walk out into the hallway with it. jinx continued on.

"Is that Raven had a crush on Rorek. He was a loner and book-type, like herself. Problem was that Malchior had the hots for her! Really. We don't know how but Mal found out that she liked his brother and being a little demented as he was, called her acting like Rorek and asked her out. She accepted of course. He had called Friday, they went out that Saturday. Remind you that they look and sound alike. So they go out on this date, Raven thinks it's Rorek, Mal -as Rory- is acting like a total ass the entire time. I still don't know all the details of that day. But for awhile there was a rift between the three when everything was found out. However it was all cleared up and the twins moved away a short time later, sadly. But Raven still talks to them now and then to this day."

Jinx inhaled deeply and smirked. The three girls stared at her with wide eyes and mouths agape. Partly because of the story -well if you called it a story, they were still a little confused - but mostly they were in awe of Jinx's ability to blab on forever without the need to breathe.

------------------------

As the gossip queen had began her rant, Raven moved out into the hall. Her cell still ringing the Batman jingle indicating that it was Robin - he programmed the ringer himself. She closed the door behind her and clicked the phone on. Moving further down the hall as she spoke.

"You're calling mighty late".

"Hello to you too and it's only two a.m. Not like you'd be asleep". His voice was cocky and confident and she could imagine the smirk he was wearing.

"I could have been though". She smiled slowly.

"You're having one of those girl nights, I'd be surprise if you _were_ sleeping".

"Yeah well. Why are you still awake? Aren't you sleeping by ten, you sissy?" Her voice was light and sweet and made Robin smile.

"But you love this sissy!"

Raven chuckled. "Something like that".

Robin pouted at his phone. "You do. Admit it."

Raven leaned against her bedroom door, at the end of the hall.She could vaguely hear Jinx still blathering on. The smile on her lips widened. She knew what he was doing.

"Perhaps I do".

"You dooo...I know you do". Robin taunted her about it. They had said it before. Maybe only once. It was still new but he needed to hear it tonight. Before she could answer, he whispered into the phone. "Tell me":

She exhaled deeply and slide down the door to settle on the floor. The phone was switched from one ear to the other and she sent a glance down the hall toward the closed Rec room door where her friends were. She wasn't ashamed or hiding, just wanted privacy. Robin spoke to her again and she focused back on him.

"Hmm". She said slowly. "You're being demanding tonight".

Robin grinned. He snuggled further into his bedding. "Teeelll meee..."

He drawled out. Glad that his bunkmates were dead asleep and snoring. He was greeted with a huffing sound from the other end of the line.

Raven stretched her legs out in front of her after huffing loudly - and on purpose- into the phone. She swept some hair form her eyes and spoke.

"Robin..."

She paused, cradling the phone lovingly in her hand. "Ro...Richard".

She purred his real name out. Slow and raspy and grinned to herself when she heard him stifle a moan. He really liked when she used his given name. She continued.

"Richard...I love you".

They both smiled. Robin rubbed his free hand over his heart and answered her back. "I love you, Raven".

A minute or two of comfortable silence passed between the two before Raven cleared her throat and restarted the conversation.

"So...why are you awake?"

He shrugged against the mattress. "No reason really. I was sleeping but woke up not too long ago. I wanted to call."

"Hmm". She hummed lightly into the phone's mouthpiece.

Robin chuckled abruptly, causing Raven to raise a brow and question him. "What's funny?"

He shook his head and rubbed at his eyes, smiling wide the whole time. "Keep making those noises and I'm gonna have a problem to take care of soon".

"Ooh...really." She shrugged though he couldn't see it.

"Yes. Really." He licked his lips and inhaled deeply.

The door to the Rec room burst opened - making Raven gasp and jerk back against her own door - and a head with blond hair poked out.

"Raaaveeeen...yooo hoooo..." Terra, knowing Raven saw her, called out anyway. She was answered first by an eye-roll and second by the startled girls' middle finger. Terra only blinked.

Raven groaned and turned her attention back to the phone where she could hear Robin calling her name. 'Hold on' she asked him, shifted her hand over the mouthpiece and whispered loudly at the blond. "What is it?"

"Are you coming back or what? You've been out here forever. Girls' Night, remember? Hellooo!"

Raven waved her away. "Yeah yeah. Give me a few minutes".

Terra made a face but returned to the room. Raven sighed and moved her hand away from the phone.

"Robin?"

"Yes?"

"I'm being beckoned."

Robin whined. "Do you hafta?"

"Well if I don't, they'll just keep coming out and it can only get worst". She stood slowly and stretched her body.

"Damn. It was getting good too..."

"Yeah."

He sighed. Made it loud and drawn out. Making it clear it didn't want to end the call.

"Quit your whining". Said Raven.

"No". He said grumpily. "Fine. I'll see you in a few days then."

"Sure will, Night".

"Night Pumpkins!" He giggled. Actually giggled - like a schoolgirl.

"ROBIN!" She growled firmly. She hated that pet name.

Her reply was the dial tone because he had hung up on her. She cursed at him.Cursed the phone. Then rung her hands around it as she imagined her lovely boyfriends' neck. One of these days he was gonna get it. She grinned. Quite evilly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN's - If anyone is still actually bothering to read this story...

Hiyas. Long time, eh. So yeah. Here's the next chapter, finally. Lot's was happening and I just couldn't find the time. It's not as long as I would have liked. but I made it extra cheesy to make up. Hope you all enjoyed it.

Two things to explain...

LARPers.. cuz I know someone will ask.. it should be L.A.R.Pers... LARP stands for Live Action Role Play. I thought it fit in with Rorek and all that...speaking of which..

I had thought about adding Rorek a long time ago but hadn't found anywhere to fit him at the time... But then on an Oekaki board, at umm i think at titansgo-dot-net they started all these drawings of Rorek and human-esk renditions of Malchoir and I got the idea to make them twins and finally put them in. So thats that.

Also a 'shoutout' to Chamzi, again, for getting me on the roll and writing again. Thanks )


	6. Chapter 6

The weekend passed quickly for everyone. Raven's friends went home happy with how their get-together succeeded. Terra stayed longer in order to greet Gar when he arrived home. There was much glomping and squealing to be had.

The other half of the gang - that spent their weekend at the V-Gamers Con - had a successful time also. Robin and Gar had been dropped off by Victor on Sunday evening. They were obviously tired but happy and carrying bags of swag. This of course is when the glomping happened.

The front door had barely opened before Terra threw herself onto Gar. He dropped his precious bags with a grunt of dismay but all was remedied when the blond began to kiss him. Raven stood in the foyer, leaning against the staircase baluster and making faces at the couple. However the childish antics ended quickly when she was caught by Robin as he pushed his way through the door and around his friend. He grinned and winked over at Raven, who paused mid-face, blushed and looked away.

Robin moved forward, his dark hair sloppy and hanging over his eyes. Eyes that were not hidden behind shades for once. Raven was peeking at him through her hair. He had his duffle hung from one shoulder, his game bags in his opposite hand. Raven continued to watch as he stalked forward, pausing slightly to wave at her aunt and uncle in another room and came to a looming stop at her side. With his free hand he brushed hair away from her pinken face and leaned in close to her ear.

"Being cheeky aren't we?"

His breathe tickled in her ear and she scrunched her shoulder up against it. He smiled, thinking of how cute she looked at the moment and motioned his head up the stairs. She caught it and nodded in return. They went upstairs and into Robin's borrowed bedroom. Raven made herself comfy in his computer chair while he placed his bags on the floor and sat himself at the foot of his bed, directly in front of her.

Robin leaned forward, brushing the hair from his face before resting his elbows on his knees. His intense and pale gaze roamed freely over his girlfriend. When he finally brought that gaze to her face and caught her watching, he winked. Her legs were crossed, her foot bouncing in the air, arms crossed over her chest and an eyebrow raised. He smirked and cocked his head to the left. Raven thought it resembled a puppy.

"You want something?" She asked politely.

He nodded slowly, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth and released it in a deliberate move that had Raven's eyes glued to his mouth. He had her now.

"Come sit with me". He drawled.

Robin patted the empty space next ho him and smiled. She sighed heavily, unraveled her body from the chair and moved to the bed. _'Damn hormones',_ she thought before dropping down next to him. Of course this led to a long and much needed make-out session. It didn't move much beyond that though. Both felt disappointed about that aspect but couldn't help it. The whole family was home.

When they came up for air the final time, both were sprawled across Robin's bed and breathing hard. Once they regained themselves, Robin pulled Raven tighter to his side and weaved his fingers in her hair.

"I've wanted to paw at you since that phone call we had".

Raven punched him playfully in his side, causing him to chuckle. She 'humphed' and turned away slightly.

"My boyfriend. The romantic"

"Oh shush". He reached over and tickled her side. "Hey. I have some news. If it's good or not". He shrugged the best he could, laying on his side facing her.

"Well. What is it?"

"My parents called today..." He paused briefly. "They're coming home in two weeks. So...I'll be going home then".

The expected sigh passed loudly through Raven's lips. She turned and hid her face against his chest. Moments passed sweetly before she spoke.

"So soon, hmm?"

"Yeah but remember, I'm just going home. We won't be able to sneak around during the night though. I'll miss that but nothing else is changing". He hugged her closer.

"True. Problem is that I kind of like having you around".

It was Robin's turn to raise a brow at her. "It's good to know my girlfriend 'likes having me around'". He nudged her a bit, grinning.

"You grow on me. Like fungus". She snickered.

Robin pushed her further against the bed and laid a raspberry against her exposed collar bone. "Brat!"

Raven laughed and tried pushing him away. "Punk!"

Robin snuck a quick kiss and continued talking. "When they get back, they're throwing a small party. My uncle Bruce is flying in also".

"Mr. Wayne is coming? Surprised he's able to get away from Gotham at all".

"Same here but he has vacation time." He shrugged again.

Raven gave a small smile. "It's nice though. I always liked your uncle".

Robin's brows furrowed and his lips turned down in a frown.

"Like my uncle how? In what way?"

He found himself shoved away and his purple-haired love looming over him.

."Richard! Are you jealous?" She was grinning now. "Your uncle _is_ a good looking man".

"I...You...Damn it!" He sputtered and quickly turned to pouting and sulking.

"Oh come here baby". Her voice was droning but still playful.

Before Robin could really start to wallow in his insecurities, she leaned in the rest of the way and captured his mouth with her own. Another make-out session was had.

Later that evening as the Logan family - plus Robin - sat down to dinner. The topic of discussion was of Robin's leaving - the family as a whole was sad to see him eventually go but didn't dwell on it. After all, the Greysons and Logans were close friends and spent much of their free time together -depending if the Greysons were in country or not. But Mr. and Mrs. Logan hadn't been able to conceive again after Garfield and always wanted more children. So now after experiencing a third - but temporally - child in the house, it panged them deeply.

When the discussion finally ended, Mrs. Logan sent her husband a look that only he would understand. It had been so many years ago - though Zoë Logan would object that phrase, it indicated she was 'Over the Hill' - when the couple had found out they wouldn't have the large family they dreamed of. It was tragic news but not as tragic the news they received months later. Arella had died. Zoë's precious sister. She was gone. Leaving a young daughter behind. It wasn't long before Raven came to live with them. The whole experience had been the worst and best - in a round about fucked up way - time of her life.

Zoë was pulled from her wandering thoughts with a sigh. Not her own sigh however. She turned to her right and smiled at her niece. The girl caught her gaze and rolled her eyes, pointed at the Robin and Gar - who were chatting animatedly with Mr. Logan about the Con - and mouthed 'Boys'. It made Mrs. Logan smile more and think how much Raven was like her mother at times. Her gaze slid over the scene around her and finalized something that had been lingering in her mind for months now. Another look was sent to her husband. He sent her a nod as if reading her mind. They had been talking privately about this matter. Gar and Raven were old enough now.

It was time to adopt.

She wasn't counting. Really! She was not counting...Ok. Let's face it. She was. Damn. It had only been four days since Robin's announcement. Days that now had a big X over them in her calendar. How many days were left now?

This thought was soon followed by a sigh. A deep and depressing sigh. She admitted to herself already that her feelings were mixed about it all. Raven wasn't sure herself as to why. He was only going home. Right? Nothing was really changing. Right? But something lurked along her sense of security. Robin and she never had much of a relationship in the past. They grew up together, along with Gar, but he was never anything more then Gar's friend. It all changed when he moved in. When they met online.

Raven stretched herself out on her bed and rubbed at her eyes.

"Quit it! Quit it!"

She whispered. Followed it up by kicking her feet against the mattress and made a pitiful whining noise.

She was working herself up over nothing. Hopefully. _'Negative energy leads to negative happenings',_ her aunt told her that once. The relationship was good. She and Robin were good. But was it a fluke? Was she dreaming and reality was about to wake her?

Raven bit into the nearest pillow and screamed. Her thoughts were starting to run in circles. It had to stop. Now. She inhaled, counted to ten and exhaled. This process repeated three more times before she calmed down. Her lips stretched into a half smile. She felt better now. Well more then she did, say, an hour ago. The thoughts still lingered in the back of her mind but she wasn't freaking out over it. It was normal. Yes. Normal.

Apparently all that thinking left her exhausted and with an effort she pushed herself up into a sitting position and reached for her phone. A speed dial number was pressed and rang three times before answered.

"Hello?" The annoying male voice asked.

"Hey pip squeak. Get your sister for me." Raven tapped the nails of her free hand against her knee. _ 'Ugh. Why'd he have to answer?'_

"Raven? Hey baby! I knew you would be calling for me so -- Give that phone to me now!"

Raven stifled a giggle as she heard Jinx steal the phone away from her brat of a brother. She also heard the slap that followed, of Gizmo whining with complaints of telling their parents on her, and of Jinx daring him too. Finally there was a huff of an exhale before Jinx's voice was on the line.

"Hey girl. What's up?"

"Ehh... I'm on the edge of wallowing in self despair." Raven flopped back onto her back and sighed.

"I see. Something involving Robin I'm guessing. Honey, is he dumping you? Are you dumping him?"

"...No."_'Always right to the point, little bit-'_

"It may sound a little rude but don't harp over it. He's only going home. To a house that's a ten-minute drive away. Nothing is going to happen. I know you're worried some. It's your first real relationship but trust me. It's good. And makes me mildly jealous that you scored yourself such a hunk. That hair. Those eyes. My goddess that ass! "

"Hey now!"

Both girls giggled for a short period of time before Jinx sobered up and began to talk again.

"All right. Let's talk about happier things. I was going to call you. I want you to come with me soon. Now really. Are you dressed?"

"Hmm? Yeah but where do you plan to drag me off to?"

Jinx let loose a giggle that let all know it wasn't going to be a typical day out with her. A shiver made its way down Raven's spine. The last time she heard that giggle, felt that shiver, was when Jinx had taken them for body-piercings. Sadly Raven's got infected and healed over. Some form of bodily pain was going to be felt today.

"You'll find out when we get there. I'm leaving now. Be ready."

Raven listened to the dial tone for the briefest of seconds before turning her phone off. _'Be ready...fantastic.'_

_---------------- _

Close to six exhausting hours later left Raven with enough energy to barely stumble through the front door. The un-expecting girl had filled her purse with things like Band-Aids, pepper-spray, and among other things, a switchblade. Sometimes it was just down right dangerous to go anywhere with Jinx. Luckily, when they arrived to their destination, none of it needed to be used. Raven had sighed a breath of relief when the car stopped in front of a familiar tattoo parlor. The same one they had gone to before. The owners were older but very much into the 'biker-rock' scene.

The two girls had entered the shop and were greeted with smiles and hellos. There weren't many customers at the time. One sat at a tattoo station. A couple had lingered over a large binder displaying the tattoo artists' previous work. Jinx was excited, practically giddy and hopping in place. Raven had rolled her eyes. She was sure they where here for piercings. Cool. But nothing to get that hyper over.

It wasn't long before a very familiar face popped into their view. They smiled and waved at him as he made his way over. He was tall, twenty-one - if Raven remembered correctly - his hair was short, spiked and red, eyes a bright blue and could never stand still for short period's time. He was always on the move, almost flashing from place to place. Raven grinned when he stopped before them, said a brief hello to her and laved the rest of his attention on her friend. _ 'And hopelessly enthralled with Jinx', _she had thought.

Minutes later Raven had found out the reason for being there. Not for piercings. No, no. Tattoos. Ah, tattoos. Raven's eyes had widened at Jinx's enthused announcement. Of course she had nothing against tattoos. She had wanted one for quite awhile. It was just so sudden. But she had conceded quickly and soon found herself participating in Jinx's giddiness.

But now the ordeal was over. Raven was home and wishing she could poke at Jinx's own tattoo. A revenge for the pain she was feeling now and was, of course, Jinx's fault. She sighed heavily and closed the door behind her. It hadn't taken her long to find and fall in love with a design. An almost solid black Raven with what seemed to be glowing eyes, It's wings in mid-spread and head turned to the side. She had known it was going to hurt. But God ...did it hurt! Stung actually. Throbbed a little. She opted to have it on her lower back. To which it felt like it had taken up all available space. But even with the pain she still loved it.

Slowly and carefully she made her way across the hall and into the kitchen, where everyone who lived in the house were loitering. She shuffled to the counter and placed her bag on the stool beside her. Her aunt was pouring soda into glasses. There were at least five boxes of pizza scattered on the counter. Her uncle, Gar and Robin sat at the table already, their plates loaded with pizza. _'Just in time', she_ thought,_ 'I'm so hungry'._

She eyed the food, a plate sitting near the boxes and the watched her aunt grab another glass and fill it. She groaned slightly. _'So far away'. _Her aunt was the first to speak.

"Just in time, huh? Or did you eat already?"

Raven shook her head in a negative and smiled lightly. "Nope. I'm starving."

"Good. There's plenty." her aunt paused long enough to twist the cap back unto the bottle. "You where gone for a long time, everything ok?"

Raven glanced at the table. Her uncle and cousin ate alike, she realized. Just kind of shoveled it in without really tasting it. She grinned and slid her gaze to Robin. He ate slower, not by much, but was eyeing her. She turned back to her aunt.

"Yeah. Jinx wanted to hang out. She took us the tattoo parlor."

Mrs. Logan nodded, picked up her own plate and put a slice or two of pizza on it. "Get new piercings?"

Raven missed Robin raise his eyebrow. She again shook her head in the negative. "Nope. Tattoos."

Her family's reactions weren't dramatic. Not even shocked really. Her uncle and cousin stopped eating long enough too say cool or nod at her. Her aunt smiled and asked to see it. Robin choked a little on his pizza though. He may have been a little surprised.

Raven removed her light jacket and lifted her tank top up in the back as she turned to her aunt, who bent down enough to get a better view through the clear bandaging. She smiled and patted Raven's hip lightly.

"It's beautiful honey".

"Thanks". Raven replied tiredly.

Before she could turn back to the counter and pizza, and think '_mmmmm food', _Robin was at her side, lifting her tank slightly and peeking at the tattoo. She closed her eyes as he traced the tip of his finger around the bandaging. However, and to her disappointment, he moved away before she could really enjoy it. She sighed and accepted a plate from her aunt and focused on her food.

It was getting late. She was tired and sore. Only two real thoughts chasing around in her mind. Food and sleep. When the food was taken cared of, she slowly made her way down to her bed room and flopped, belly first, onto her bed. She yelped out and hissed in a breath. The action had hurt the raw tattooed area of her back.

_'Idiot'_

A sharp and quick sounded on her door moments before it opened and Robin poked his head in. The room was lit dimly and took him a moment to pin-point the girl wiggling on the bed. Said girl grunted at him.

He smiled. "Hey can I come in?"

She grunted again before answering. " Yeah. Sure."

A little more grunting. A small groan. The 'clunk' of shoes hitting the floor as she struggled to get comfortable. Robin entered the room, closing the door behind him and sat next to Raven. Who was half laying on her side and half curled into a fetal position. He chuckled just a little and received a glare.

"How are you feeling? Need anything?" His voice was sincere, despite chuckling at her.

"Eh… and... Eh..." She smiled a little at him. "I'm fine. Took some Tylenol already. Just sore."

He nodded. His left hand smoothing over her arm, through her hair, over her hip, down the outside of her thigh. She raised a brow at him.

"Are_you_ alright?" She questioned quietly. Again he nodded.

"Yeah. Why?"

She tried to shrug. "You're just all touchy tonight."

"Is anything wrong with that?"

"No" She paused long enough to entwine her free hand with his. "I like it actually."

His fingers tightened around hers. "I like it too."

She smiled and closed her eyes as he leaned forward and kissed her slowly. She returned the kiss equally and tugged him closer and somewhat man-handling him lying down next to her. He did without complaint. The kiss was slow and long and made them both hot-under-the-collars. Of course it didn't go beyond that, not while they were under the same roof.

Robin pulled away just enough to breathe comfortably and slid his fingers through her hair. He kissed the tip of her nose and pinched her cheek lightly.

"You should have told me about the tattoo. I would have come along, you know, and held your hand." He raised his brows some. "Maybe I would have gotten one also."

Raven blinked. "It was Jinx's idea. Kind of sprung it on me and then I got excited when we were there and didn't think to call, sorry." She made a small shrug and gave him a small smile, which he returned. "Would you have really gotten a tat?"

"Possibly. I never really thought of it much before but I suppose if something caught my eye." This time he shrugged.

"Hmm. I never pictured you as a tat or piercing kind of guy." She nodded mainly to herself.

Robin stretched his body and flexed some of his muscles. "You just can't see me marring the masterpiece that is my body."

Raven laughed and pushed him away. "Yeah. Something like that. How about you take that masterpiece upstairs and get me a glass of water?"

Robin sat up and stuck his tongue out at her before borrowing a sentence she said earlier. "My girlfriend. The romantic."

----------

A.N - I'm not sure if author's notes are allowed anymore, but oh well. I was going to make this chapter longer but I have other things to do, hehe. I'm going to try to get the next chapter out soon and there won't be many left. For many reasons but mainly because I'm kind of over this story ( It kind of got way off track from what I had originally planned and I want to move on) and I lost the notes I made for it and kind of have to wing it now. I'm also sorry that it took forever and a day to update this. I really lost all interest in writing (a sad day for me). But I want to get better, much better, so I'm going to try to keep up with the fan fiction and try new stories and maybe venture over into Inuyasha. Who knows?

I was also vaguely thinking of opening a new live journal account and using it to talk with everyone, and joining fanfic/writing/teen titans/robrav communities. Do the blog thing. I'm not sure about that yet. Decisions decisions. Alright everyone. Hope you enjoy the update! D


End file.
